The Paley Center for Media
The Paley Center for Media is an organization dedicated to discussion of various cultural phenomena of mass media. It was formerly known as The Museum of Television and Radio (MT&R) and The Museum of Broadcasting. ''Lost''-related events The Paley Center has been host to four Lost-related events: *March 12, 2005: Lost event at "The Paley Festival", also known as "Lost at PaleyFest 2005". http://www.paleycenter.org/press-release-2005-paley-fest-lineup *May 19, 2008: In the Web Media series: "Click Critics: The Power of Fan Websites" (6:00–7:30pm) - In person: Kevin Croy (Lostpedia), Remona Outar (Ugly Is In), ProgGrrl (Galactica Sitrep), Joe Reid (Television Without Pity), Damon Schmidt (Whedonesque), Jennie Tan (OfficeTally) http://www.paleycenter.org/press-release-2008-spring-08-season http://connectwithyourteens.blogspot.com/2008/05/fan-websites-at-paley-center.html *January 19, 2009: "The Paley Center Lost Saturday" http://www.paleycenter.org/event-lost-saturday/ had two parts. The first part of the event, from 2–4 pm, was a watching of and , the two episodes chosen as favorites in the center's online poll http://www.paleycenter.org/lost-without-lost. The second part, from 4–6pm, was a 30 minute preview of , followed by a discussion with a panel of experts consisting of: Daniel Manu, site director of Television Without Pity; James Poniewozik, television critic for TIME; and Christopher Rosen, blogger for The New York Observer; moderated by Josh Wolk, senior editor of Entertainment Weekly. Concurrently in 2009, the Paley Center also hosted free Lost marathon screenings between January 8 and February 1, 2009 at its Steven Spielberg Gallery. The marathon consisted of a continuous screening of episodes from seasons 1 through 4, accompanied by art from Entertainment Weekly, behind-the-scenes interviews from Jeff Jensen, and video from their past event, "Lost at PaleyFest 2005." *February 27, 2010: Lost event at PaleyFest 2010. http://www.paleycenter.org/paleyfest2010-lost/ In person: Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, Elizabeth Sarnoff, Jack Bender, Terry O'Quinn, Michael Emerson, Nestor Carbonell, and Zuleikha Robinson. The panel was hosted by comedian Paul Scheer. * March 16, 2014: Lost 10 year anniversary reunion (7:00 pm). http://media.paleycenter.org/paleyfest-2014-lineup In person: Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, Josh Holloway, Daniel Dae Kim, Yunjin Kim, Jorge Garcia, Emilie de Ravin, Ian Somerhalder, Nestor Carbonell, Henry Ian Cusick, Malcolm David Kelley, Maggie Grace and more on the LOST PaleyFest Panel at the Dolby Theater. Jesse Heiman was also attending. The panel was again hosted by Paul Scheer. The event was streamed through media.paleycenter.org. Several videos were as usual uploaded to YouTube the same day. Paley Center seminar videos are available at the iTunes Music Store , as well as Lost-related videos from the Paley Center account at YouTube: 2005 Paleyfest Videos *Yunjin Kim on Korean Culture http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcCyja76fLA *Jorge Garcia & Cast on Auditions http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YejMnX28jzk *J.J. Abrams On Viewer Theories http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IIQpiInCIs *How Much Does the Cast Know? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1t2s8_gb6A *Dominic Monaghan On Charlie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--aDYktpNDs *J.J. Abrams on the Evolving Story http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31dV29fRqSk *J.J. Abrams on Providing Answers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_FKK7LnP5o *JJ Abrams on Title, Theme, and Flashbacks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2PBE0z-Yxg *Ian Somerhalder on Bonding with the Cast https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxZXImJxlyo *Jack vs. Sawyer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6cdgxyU4UA 2010: Lost PaleyFest 2010 Panel Videos *Paul Scheer Reads Terrible Questions from Fans https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNvT6yTkBB4 *The Cast on Fan Encounters https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMVC994rYS8 *Jack Bender on Directing Without Writers Around https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQhVatK9Ux8 *Carbonell, Emerson on Character Backstory https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIi0VI-Td8k *Some Hard-Core Nerd Questions https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_BWG5tYoLA *Cast's Favorite Moments https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjNhR8-beA0 *Did You Get The Character You Wanted? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-WJBhHyAqw *Writers Horowitz, Kitsis, and Sarnoff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E571QxIn86c *Benefits of Being on a Network https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pjGO4pfWos *Zuleika Robinson on Playing Ilana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVZHHnLS82k *Producers Claim Their Ideas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aftD7-XblJQ *The Cast on Faith and Beliefs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiUIqCsNEXM *Jack Bender on the Hatch Painting https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dn1HjsMwWew *What Happened to Mr. Eko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auBLcZ7UrM8 *Terry O'Quinn on John Locke https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyHuIlv30vo *Michael Emerson's Favorite Moment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYunP3Z23NY *The Writers Admit to Using Google https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC4i4NGj-aE *Paul Scheer's Quick-Fire Questions https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18ZngAQRt7w 2014: Lost 10 Year Anniversary Reunion Videos * Lost Reunion - Damon Lindelof, Jorge Garcia, Josh Holloway Look Back at Lost https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PqIcC4ttAs The 2005, 2010, and 2014 PaleyFest panels can be purhcases on DVD or Digital Download from Amazon. http://www.amazon.com/s/ref=nb_sb_noss?url=search-alias%3Daps&field-keywords=lost%20paleyfest External links *Paleycenter.org - official site *Facebook - Paley Center, Los Angeles *Facebook - Paley Center, New York *YouTube - Paley Center user account - enter "lost" as a search term under this user account to view list of eight Lost-related videos Category:Expanded Universe